


I know I'm not the only one.

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: Billdip Songfics [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad, Songfic, Tears will be shed, im not kidding, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and me we made a vow<br/>For better or for worse<br/>I can't believe you let me down<br/>But the proof is in the way it hurts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I'm not the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys welcome to one of my first songfics! Yay! This will be pure angst. Also this will be part of a series but they aren't related at all.

'You _and me we made a vow,_

_for better or for worse._

_I can't believe you let me down._

_But the proof is in the way it hurts.'_

Dipper cried as he turned on the radio. Crying for his relationship. Or lack there of now. He shouldn't care anymore about that insensitive jerk.

_'For months on end I've had my doubts_

_Denying every tear_

_I wish this would be over now,_

_but I know that I still need you here._

Dipper soon arrived at Mabels house. Tears streaming down his face. He should have believed her that he was no good for him. After 5 years of marriage, you would think Bill would have cared. That this wouldn't have ended in tears. 

_'You say I'm crazy!_

_Cause you don't think I know what you've done!_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one.'_

Dipper shouldn't have come home early. He shouldn't have decided to try and spend more time with his husband. If he had just decided to stay at work for a bit longer, his marriage wouldn't have been ruined. 

' _You've been so unavailable_

_Now sadly I know why._

_Your heart it's unattainable_

_Even though, Lord knows you have mine.'_

He had just walked through the door to his home when he had heard the moaning and crying of pleasure. But it wasn't Bills voice. 

' _You say I'm crazy_

_Cause you don't think I know what you've done!_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one'_

Opening the door to his bedroom, there was Bill... With another person. They both seemed to both enjoy it. Very much. 

"Bill!?! What going on?!?"

' _I have loved you for many years_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realize my deepest fears_

_By lying and tearing us up!'_

"What do you think PineTree! I'm fucking someone."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm tired of you. I'm tired of how your never here and when you are you are just tired or are bossy. I'm filing a divorce tomorrow, wasn't actually going to tell you. Just hand you the paper and get rid of you that way. Now go away Pinetree. And never come back." Bill responded, thrusting into the woman below him. 

 ' _You say I'm crazy_

_Cause you don't think I know what you've done._

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one'_

Dipper ran out of the house, tears streaming down his face as he raced for the car, wanting, no needing to see Mabel. 

' _You say I'm crazy_

_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one'_

Ddipper knocked on the door to Mabel and her girlfriend, Pacificas house. He heard her hurry to the door. When it opened, Mabel saw her brother in tears, she opened it wider and allowed him in. 

' _Cause I know_

_And I know_

_And I know_

_And I know_

_And I know_

_And I know_

_I know I'm not the only one.'_

Mabel just held Dipper as he cried and eventually fell asleep into her sweater after he told her what happened. 

 

The end 


End file.
